humanelementfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Makatak7
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Human Element Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp Requesting tools to help out Hello, I am Madnessfan34537, and me and 3 others would like to request tools to help the Human Element Wiki. We are from the Call of Duty Wiki. We would like to help with formatting, images, policies, design, information, and other things. We are trustworthy, and have a lot of experience. We are two Sysops, one Bureaucrat, and A User with all available Userrights available below Sysop, on the Call of Duty Wiki. We would like to hear a response from you soon, and thank you for reading this! -- Crazy sam10, KATANAGOD, Callofduty4, Madnessfan34537 Hello guys! I could definitely use some help managing the wiki once (if) it takes off. I have given Madness admin status, but I don't believe I can give it to you other three until you make an edit on the wiki. I will not be giving any of you bureaucrat status for now. I trust you, but I still want to be safe. Also, it's never good to have too many bureaucrats. Please, don't brony-fy the wiki. I look forward to working with you guys. Makatak7 01:18, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :We understand, thank you for giving one of us admin so we can help. -- 01:25, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :No problem. I'll give it to the other three of you once you make an edit. EDIT: You're now an admin, Callofduty4. Makatak7 01:28, July 20, 2012 (UTC) I've recently uploaded a new version of one of the images you have, I also have a couple of other images I can upload, once I have my admin rights I can also rename some the curreny image to be more appealing. Thank you again for accpeting us on. Crazy sam10. You're now an admin, Sam. No problem, and thanks for the help! Makatak7 01:33, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :I was told to leave a message on your talk page! --KλT 03:25, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :Yep, I've made you an admin, Kat! Makatak7 22:57, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Bureaucrat Me and the other users have put quite a bit into the wiki so far, such as the main page, policies, logos and background, and we wanted to ask that one of us be made bureaucrat, just to ease things out. I've discussed this with my other users and they've all turned down the posistion so I'm asking for bureaucrat rights for just myself. While the wiki still needs a bit more work on the coding side of things, and there's still a few red links and categories lying around I can assure you we are working sa best we can to get the wiki into the best state we can. Anyway, I hope to hear back from you about the bureaucrat rights and thank you again for accepting our help before. 20:00, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I have to ask the reason that you ask for bureaucrat rights, besides just for the sake of being a bureaucrat. Is there a specific reason, like something you could only do as a bureaucrat. You have improved the wiki, but I am always a bit wary about appointing bureaucrat status, as it is irreversible and you could then make others bureaucrats. I trust you, but I am still wary. Makatak7 20:09, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :The main reason I am asking as it would allow us a bit more free reign over the wiki. I have no intention of making other bureaucrats right now, so you do not need to worry that I plan on doing that, I'm asking for these rights mainly as you are the only bureaucrat here right now so any future helpers would have to go though your talk page and I'm aware you have another wiki where you're far more active then here. If I had these rights it would take some work off of you as then at a later date both myself and yourself could be contacted for assistance. 22:06, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :Also, I wanted to add I'm sorry for the late reply, but I'm used to a system when you send a message the replyer will edit your talk page and so on, so I didn't notice you had edited your own talk page. 22:13, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :No worries about the late reply. I have made you a bureaucrat, and I trust you to use this power responsibly. Please don't make anyone an admin without consulting me first, and don't make anyone a bureaucrat, unless you feel that it is crucial and have recieved approval from me. Makatak7 22:33, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you, as I said I have little intention of giving anyone else sysop of 'crat powers as we do not need to do such a thing now, which is why only myself asked for the rights. I'll be sure to contact you in future if the need for new sysops or 'crats arise. 23:03, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks, and again I'm glad to have you here! Makatak7 23:49, July 22, 2012 (UTC)